Take Me Home
by kingdom.ruler.13
Summary: "W-what are you doing?" You gasp when her head drops to the crook of your neck. You feel confused. Was she suddenly feeling better or was she taking Cassidy's 'sex cures headaches' advice to heart?The gang all want to go to a new club across town but Brittany has other ideas on how to spend the evening with Santana. Minus the company of others. AU. Brittana. Rated M for sexy times.


**Hi! So this is just a little something that I was dared to do. My friend ( - E) told me she thinks that I can't write smut and me, being me, decided to prove her wrong and this was the end result lol**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned glee.**

* * *

"We're through for the night." You sing song, walking through the backdoor of the Spotlight Diner into the Employee's lounge after throwing the last remnants of trash away. Brittany gives a little fist pump, shooting you a small smile as she disposes of the wet rag she was using to wipe the counters down. You note the weariness in those blue eyes and the sluggish movements her tired limbs make as she reaches to undo her apron, blonde hair falling messily over her flushed face.

"I can't wait to hit that club tonight, Blaine and I are gonna try that drinking game again." Kurt's voice filters in from the kitchen area.

Everyone was headed to that new Infinity club that had opened a month ago on the other side of town. It was instantly a hit and insanely hard to get into. Mercedes however, had connections in high places and the gang was planning on spending their Friday night indulging themselves.

"Word of advice, twinkle toes, if you couldn't stomach the first shot of tequila the last time then you probably should avoid it again." You smirk as he enters the room and his face blanches, clearly remembering the unfortunate incident where he threw up on a bartender and got thrown out of a club three weeks ago. "…and bartenders, you should avoid bartenders." You add as an afterthought. Kurt's face burns red at the memory.

"For the last time I can stomach tequila! I had been drinking the whole night long before you guys decided to play that stupid game." He grumbles with a roll of his eyes. "I can out drink you any day."

"Is that a challenge?" You quirk an eyebrow. "Cause Britts and I can totally take down you and bowtie."

"You won last time because of a technicality."

"No, _you_ just have a weak stomach."

"Oh whatever, we don't have time to discuss this, it's already half nine! We're supposed to be at the club by eleven for the latest." Kurt frowns, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. Your glance filters to Brittany who's got her eyes closed and her head resting lightly against the wall to the employee's restroom. You frown. "Blaine's already dressed at Mercedes and my things are there so I'll be off."

"I don't think I'm gonna go…" Brittany murmurs softly as she finally manages to remove her apron, folding it neatly and placing it with the others. Kurt's eyebrows quirk in surprise.

"Why not?" He asks, glancing to you in hopes that you'd tell him why your girlfriend doesn't want to go to one of the hottest clubs in the city.

"I just feel a bit lightheaded, it's nothing really. You guys go on ahead; I don't want to be a party pooper." She frowns, shooting you both a small pout as she removes her coat from the wrack and reaches for her purse. You rush to her side, taking the soft cotton material from her hands to help her into it and then wrapping your hands around her waist.

"I'm staying with you." You tell her pointedly and you swear you see a glimmer of smugness flash behind those gorgeous blue eyes.

"What? The both of you?" Kurt groans. "Come on ladies, do you know how tough it is to get into that club? Mercedes has been trying to get us in ever since it opened! Rachel already bailed on us and I don't want to be the one to tell Mercedes that you two are doing the same."

"You don't have to stay with me Santana, go have fun. I'll be ok." Brittany tries to assure you with a small smile, leaning in to deliver a soft peck to your lips. You look from your girlfriend to Kurt and the brunette boy can literally see the decision to stay forming in your mind because then he's offering to outfit the both of you for the evening in some dresses from the Vogue vault that he somehow still has access to insisting that you can keep them after.

You give his proposal a fleeting thought, the dress he gave to you the last time was one of your prized possessions and of course you'd love to add another to your collection. Brittany's soft whimper brings you back to reality and you automatically feel bad for contemplating leaving her alone when you see her clenching her eyes shut and gripping her forehead.

"Go on with the others, I'm gonna stay home and take care of Brittany." You tell Kurt, pulling the whimpering blonde further into your embrace as you drop a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Fine," Kurt grumbles, collecting his things before he shoots you two a sad pout. "Hope you feel better Britt." And with that he goes back into the employee's lounge to sign out for the night giving you two one last wave before he exits the diner.

You both just stand there for a while, your arms around Brittany's waist and her head buried in the crook of your neck. You note how heavy she's leaning into you and you frown. She's always got so little energy lately.

"Babe, we can get Gunther to change your shift so you don't have to work the dinner shift with us, you can-"

"No!" She rebuts almost immediately. "I love working this shift with you and Kurt." She whispers against your neck.

"Britt, listen to me." You pull away from the embrace to stare up into wide blue eyes. "You're wearing yourself thin, you can't keep going to class during the day, teaching a few hours of dance classes with Mike and working the dinner shift with us." You tell her pointedly. "You could suffer a burn out."

"I know Juilliard is demanding-"

"Yes and you just started going to school there! If something bad happens to you I-"

"Santana, _please_." Brittany whimpers, "Just take me home." She pleads, lightly leaning her forehead against yours. Your heart twinges at the sound and you feel bad for wanting to discuss this when your girlfriend probably just wanted to go home and rest.

"Okay." You whisper, cupping her face between your palms. Soft blue eyes meet yours and her lips tilt up into a grateful smile. "But, we're discussing this when you're feeling all better." You compromise, wrapping your arms around her waist and she nods, her forehead sliding against yours as you tilt your head and lean up to kiss her soft pink lips. Brittany's hands wrap around your shoulders as she captures your bottom lip in between hers and you smile into the kiss when she gently nibbles on your lower lip.

Your arms tighten around her waist as her slick tongue darts out to trace along your lower lip and you gasp into the kiss when your back suddenly meets the hard surface of the cold wall. Brittany's chest is pressing against yours in the most perfect way and you feel your heart beat pulsing against your ribcage.

She takes this time to plunge her tongue into your mouth and a moan ripples from the back of your throat when her hips subtly rock into yours. Your hands drop from her waist to the curve of her ass and she moans into your mouth when your fingers slip beneath her uniform, trailing up those strong toned creamy thighs.

"Santana..." She gasps against your lips and you smirk into the kiss, her lips soft and slow against your own as she frames your face between heated palms.

You feel a bit lightheaded and your heart aches in the best possible way, you don't think it could beat any faster than it's beating right now.

Her kisses always do that to you.

She pulls away and slowly opens her eyes with that adorable breathless look on her face and a sheepish smile. Biting her lower lip, she whispers a soft '_Sorry'_ and you have to think hard to remember what she's apologizing for. It takes you a moment but then you remember Gunther catching you two in the middle of a heated make out session last time and threatening to change one of your shifts because you were distracting some of his waiting staff.

You giggle, delivering another peck to the tip of her nose and then to pink perfect lips before reaching down to slide your fingers through hers. It always amazed you how snugly they fit together. Brittany gives a bashful smile, her cheeks pinking as she scrunches her nose at you.

Fuck, why is she so adorable?

God, you're so in love.

"Don't stop just when it's getting good." You hear a husky voice greet and you whip your head around to see Cassidy and Dalton, two of your co-workers at the Diner now signing in to start their late night shift.

"Hey aren't you going to that new club tonight?" Dalton inquires.

Just as you're about to answer, Cassidy's short gasp cuts you off.

"What's wrong sugars?" The red-headed girl questions, looking from you to your girlfriend.

You turn back to see Brittany sporting a small pout while gripping her forehead again and the smile automatically falls from your lips.

"Britt isn't feeling too well so we're just gonna head home instead." You inform them and they seem to consider your answer for a moment as their eyes shift to the blonde in question.

"I'm just a bit exhausted and these headaches are sort of killing me." Brittany murmurs lowly.

"Could have fooled me with the way you were just tonguing your girl there – ouch!" The blonde spikey haired boy replies as Cassidy slaps him on the arm. He shoots her an annoyed glare before offering to make Brittany some herbal tea to soothe her headache.

"It's okay, it'll go away eventually." Brittany replies with a small smile.

"You know…it has been scientifically proven that sex cures migraines." Cassidy smirks.

"Oh so it's fine for you to make fun of them but I get slapped?" Dalton grumbles and Cassidy rolls her eyes.

You scowl at them.

"Maybe you should just continue right here." Cassidy grins slyly, perching herself comfortably on the red leather couch in the room and arching an eyebrow at you and Brittany.

"Fucking perv." You mutter and she chuckles lowly. "Careful Cass, your gay is showing."

She gives a soft snort and a light roll of her hazel eyes.

"If all lesbians look as hot as you two do together then I should be re-thinking my stand on my sexuality."

"We're not interested in being your personal porno."

"That's okay, there's always that one of you two on the internet." Dalton replies and Cassidy arches an inquiring eyebrow, clearly never hearing of that before.

"How the fuck do you even know about that? Did you watch it?" You feel surprise and anger pulse through you at your new co-workers seeing that video.

"N- no! And Brittany told me!" He stutters dark brown eyes going wide as he places his hands in front of himself in defence as if he's afraid you'd attack him right then and there. You turn to Brittany and she gives a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, we were talking about lesbian porn last week during our break and it sort of slipped out."

"Britt," You groan. "I thought you told me you took down that video."

"I did but by then other people had already downloaded it and then uploaded it as their own." She frowns, lower lip jutting out adorably.

You sigh heavily, turning to the chuckling Dalton and Cassidy.

"Look perv," You growl, disentangling yourself from Brittany's embrace as you take a threatening step in Dalton's direction. "If I so much as _hear_ of you looking at that video I will kick you so hard in the nuts that it might severely rupture and I will leave you to bleed to death on the floor of this room." You mutter darkly and Dalton swallows thickly. "And even if your stupid ass somehow manages to survive and curse this unfortunate earth with your spawn in the future I can assure you that they will be born with the imprint of my foot on their ass. Tú comprende?"

Dalton blanches at the angry inflection in your voice as Cassidy tries to stifle her laughter.

"Is she serious?" Dalton whispers to Brittany. The blonde chuckles and gives a short nod before pale fingers wrap around your forearm and tug you back into her embrace. She drops a soft kiss against your cheek and the scowl immediately drops from your face. You roll your eyes at the small grin she's shooting you as you feel your lips quirk into a smile as well.

"What do you say we get the hell out of here, go up to the loft, have a nice meal and get our cuddle on?"

"Mm sounds good." She nods and with that the both of you gather the rest of your things, say a short goodbye to the rest of your co-workers and exit the room not before hearing Dalton yell "Make the herbal tea, she'll feel better in no time." at the same time Cassidy shouts "Sex is the best option!"

* * *

The air around you is slightly chilly and you huddle even more into the warmth of your trench coat as you and Brittany make your way down the busy streets of New York. The loft isn't too far away from the diner, actually it's within a two block radius, but you are determined to take your girlfriend to the nearest Pharmacy.

"Santana I don't need any painkillers!" Brittany insists but you're totally against it. You're usually stocked with normal over-the-counter pills for these things but lately that has dwindled significantly (no thanks to that Sam who's always raiding the medicine cabinet at the loft).

You swear he's always popping pills for the smallest things.

"Fucking Trouty Mouth." You growl. Brittany groans, stubbornly tugging you in the other direction with your intertwined hands.

"I'm fine, really! It was just a little headache!"

"Britt, clearly it comes and goes!" You tell her logically. You had been observing her since you two left the diner and although she hadn't winced in pain and gripped her forehead again; you were still determined to get whatever it is she needed for that. "We still need to get supplies because we don't really have anything back at the loft."

"Sannnntana come on! It's really chilly out." She complains with that small blue eyed pout and you roll your eyes in faux annoyance. She quirks an eyebrow at you and you stop short, pulling her to the side of the pavement as other people pass by.

"We're going to the Pharmacy because I just need reassurance that we actually have something that could work if those headaches come back alright? I hate seeing you in pain." You admit, dropping a short kiss to her palm before intertwining your fingers once more.

"Awe babe," She coos, placing her hand against your cheek. You instinctively lean into the touch. "I told you I'm fin-"

"We're still going." You say with finality and with that you grip Brittany's hand even firmer in yours, leading the pouting blonde towards the twenty-four hour Pharmacy you spotted on the other side of the road.

* * *

"Britt, I was thinking about making us dinner instead of ordering take out." You call to the blonde who rushed into the bathroom area the moment you unlocked the door.

You're still standing at the door attempting to lock it. You jiggle the key left and right and fuck! Why is it so hard to lock this stupid motherfucking door?

"Brittany?" You call again, feeling a bit worried now. You hope she wasn't in there puking her guts out or something. You pull the door towards you in an effort to line the lock up with the stupid hole in the stupid wall and fucking hell you just hate this door!

"I'd like the Santana Lopez special please." Her airy voice chimes and relief floods your chest as a soft chuckle escapes your lips.

"And what would that be?" You call over your shoulders, and with one final jiggle of the key you hear the tell-tale signs of that satisfied click sound as the lock slides into place. You smirk triumphantly at the door, that's the shortest amount of time it's taken you to get it locked. That fucking door really needs replacing.

"_You_," She hums just lowly enough for you to hear and your body freezes, your fingers still gripping the key you used to lock the door.

A slight thrum of arousal spikes through your system at the low husky tenor of her voice. You're very familiar with what that tone of voice almost always implied (when she wasn't just trying to work you up that is).

Your eyes shift to the source of the voice and they automatically fall on your blonde companion sitting on the couch. Her blonde hair had been taken out of its bun and was now flowing down her shoulders in golden waves and she was wearing nothing but your baggy 'Planet Fitness' white shirt with her long creamy toned legs on display and holy shit! You can definitely see her nipples poking against the material from where you're standing.

You bite your lower lip as a moan escapes the back of your throat at the sight.

She smirks at your reaction.

"I love how sexy you look in your uniform." She admits in that same voice that turns you on like nothing else. You note how those blue eyes have darkened significantly and how she's wearing that teasing smile that shows off those pearly white canines as she makes her way over to you with a sway in her hips and _fuck_, you just want those long toned legs around you.

In one fluid motion she's got you pinned against the door of the loft. Your breath hitches in your throat as your front meets the cold hard metal surface of the door with a thud, your purse, the keys for the door and the bag with medicinal supplies slipping from your hands to the floor.

"W-what are you doing?" You gasp when her head drops to the crook of your neck.

You feel confused. Was she suddenly feeling better or was she taking Cassidy's advice to heart?

You feel the warmth of her body and the tickle of her hair against your shoulders as she inhales your scent (is that her hardened nipples poking against your back?). Your eyes fall shut at the sensation.

"No one else is here." She husks, hands reaching up to teasingly run over your forearms and up to your shoulders.

"What?" You almost moan out as she presses a soft kiss against your neck. Somewhere in the fog building in your mind you're sure that you remember Rachel saying she would be your ride to the club tonight so she should be here somewhere…right? As if sensing your inner confusion, Brittany tilts your chin to the side so you're looking into beautiful hooded blue eyes.

"Kurt and Blaine will be staying at Mercedes and Sam's tonight and Rachel isn't here."

"Where-"

"She left to go visit her dads at their cottage for the weekend because they're throwing her a _'My baby's making her dreams come true' _party, don't you remember her telling us this last night?"

You would have remembered. If you were paying attention that is. Rachel had made the announcement when everyone was in their 'rooms' (sectioned off by curtains) and you were having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying because Brittany's hand was down your pants.

It was an insane effort on your part just to keep quiet.

"Did you plan this?" You ask and her lips automatically curve into a devilish smirk. You gulp.

"The tiredness was real but not the headaches." She admits sheepishly and with that bashful look on her face you don't have the heart to feel annoyed with her. "And no, I'm not taking Cassidy's advice. I just wanted to have a little alone time with you and was planning to jump your bones the minute we were alone." Her breath ghosts across the skin beneath your jaw, lighting a fire in the pit of your stomach. You really hadn't had some alone time in ages. "I saw the way that those guys you were serving were looking at you at the diner tonight." Her voice drops a few octaves as it hardens a little and you swallow thickly when pale fingers glide down your front to fiddle with one of the buttons on your uniform.

"W-what?" You squeak out, your heart fluttering against your rib cage as your fuzzy mind tries to work in overdrive to process exactly who she was referring to. You really hadn't noticed anyone paying particular attention to you at all. Brittany had commanded the entirety of your focus when you weren't serving the other customers. The Spotlight Diner's uniform looked so good on her slender form and you almost tripped a few times when you saw her bending over to pick something off the floor or join in on the dancing when the rest of the staff was doing a number for the customers.

You'd think that after a month and a half of her working there with you you'd have been able to keep your leering in check.

"Strutting around in that diner in this short fucking uniform…" She growls, tugging at the material of your uniform again as she attempts to undo another button. "…driving me crazy…" She moans in your ear and the vibrations of the noise make your heartbeat amp up even more and your centre throb. "Making me want to take you against a wall," She chuckles lowly and a shiver runs from your fingers to your toes. "…or better yet, right _on_ someone's table." You feel your throat go dry as you lose your ability to form coherent sentences because _fuck_, she knows how to work you up with just her words alone.

At least you weren't the only one distracted by how good the uniform complimented your girlfriend's body.

"Up." She commands, fingers lightly tapping against your forearm. Your arms automatically rise in submission and she pulls your entire uniform off of you in one fluid motion – you hadn't even noticed she had undone all of the buttons.

"God, you're wearing that bra." She moans, tugging on the strap of the black lace bra she told you she just had to buy you about two weeks back because she had a feeling it would do wonders for your boobs. You smirk because she was definitely right; it was now your favourite bra.

Licking her lips, she plants a soft lingering kiss just behind your ear making a soft sigh escapes your lungs. You tilt your head to the side, allowing her better access as she shifts your long raven hair aside. Her lips drag across your parched skin in an antagonizing but slow pace and you feel your stomach flip and electric currents dance across your skin when she lightly nibbles your earlobe.

"Britt." The word falls from your mouth in a breathy whisper as her head dips and she sucks the skin at your pulse point into her mouth, nibbling softly then dragging her heated tongue against it a second later.

"I love leaving my mark on you." She husks. "Because you're mine." She practically growls as her hands slide up your toned stomach and just under your bra covered breasts.

You couldn't stop the moan from leaving your mouth even if you wanted to and Brittany smirks at this. Pale slender fingers slip beneath the material of your bra and you whimper when she squeezes your breasts firmly in her hands.

"Oh, _fuck_." You moan as her fingers simultaneously drag over your already hardened nipples.

You don't have time to react when she's suddenly unhooking your bra strap, gripping you at the waist and spinning you around to face her. Your head lolls back against the door as hooded blue eyes appraise every inch of your face before she leans in and kisses you. Your lips automatically part when her tongue prods against them and she pulls your unhooked bra down your shoulders, tossing it somewhere behind her.

Her wandering hands find your chest again and you arch into her touch, when she once again begins massaging your breasts. Your lungs burn with the ache of being oxygen deprived and so you break the heated kiss as a loud moan escapes your lips. You're panting, as one of your hand shifts to tangle in soft blonde hair while her kisses move from your jaw, tracing a line down your neck and over your collarbone.

She plants kisses all along the valley of your breasts and your heart beat drops between your legs when she lightly sucks on one of your nipples before moving to the other. Her kisses then move to the space just under your breasts and with a heavy sigh of her own, she drops to her knees.

She seems to apologize with her eyes for not lavishing your breasts with all the attention that she knows you're accustomed too as she runs those pale slender fingers from dip of your hip bone all the way to your inner thigh.

"Mm you smell so good." She moans into the skin just above your thigh and the vibrations of her voice shoots another pulse straight between your legs. You're sure that your underwear is soaking wet by now.

She gazes up at you with that hooded electric blue stare and you feel yourself crumbling under her heavy gaze as she teasingly ghosts her hands along your sides.

"Tease." You wheeze out and she gives a low husky chuckle that has you clenching your thighs.

Her hands slip down from the curve of your ass to lightly push against your clenched thighs, parting them easily. Blue eyes lock with yours as her fingers sneak beneath your lacy underwear and drag it down your tanned legs. You muster enough strength to get your stubborn limbs to step out of your discarded clothing as her eyes drop to your glistening sex.

"God, you're _dripping_ Santana." She moans against your thigh and your left hand falls to the top of her blonde head to steady yourself as you feel another shiver wrack through your body. She's just kneeling there, hooded eyes appraising your sex wantonly like she's been thirsty for months, the heated caresses of her soft puffs of air gliding against your slick folds, making your stomach knot and throb with want.

You can't stand it.

You want to tell her to just hurry up and eat you out already but before the words can make their way out of your mouth a jolt runs through your body as she runs her soft, slick tongue up your slit. Your breath hitches in your throat when she experimentally drags her tongue over your outer folds and then on the inside, leading straight up to that sensitive little bundle of nerves.

Her lips immediately wrap around the bud and she gives a particularly hard suck which sends a jolt all the way down to your toes and has your walls already starting to clench around her tongue.

She's lapping away at your clit, her head bobbing up and down between your legs and you watch in amazement, your limbs trembling on either side of her face. The knot in your stomach winds tighter and tighter pulling you up high like a kite teetered to a string that's about ready to snap. You know you won't last too long like this.

"C-can't take, ugh, more, I'm gonna, ugh." You manage to get out, your throat feels dry and parched and with one more hard suck to your clit, you feel your body freeze and the knot within you snaps as your orgasm comes crashing down on you.

This time your legs give out.

She catches you with little effort, strong hands holding you steady against the door as her lips still against your trembling core, a small smirk spreading across her glistening mouth.

She stands up from her knees, dragging her heated palms along your sides and up the still rippling muscles of your stomach as you fall into her embrace, your heated forehead perched against her shirt covered shoulder as you try to catch your breath. You take a few minutes to still your racing heart, feeling your legs and center still tingling from your orgasm as Brittany holds you with strong steady arms.

You finally muster up the strength to gaze up into adoring blue eyes and she smiles when you lean up on the tips of your toes to connect your lips with hers. She kisses you softly, as you trace along the bow of soft pink lips with your tongue and a second later you're granted access. You can taste yourself on her, a tangy musky taste and you moan into her mouth when that throbbing between your legs automatically picks up again. Her hands grip your waist tighter as she presses her lips more firmly into yours and your tongue slides behind her teeth and over her tongue.

Her hands drop to your thighs, pulling them up and your wrap your legs around her torso as her hands grip beneath your ass, holding you steady.

She begins making her way towards the bed, the kiss never breaking even as she lightly places you down again and straddles your waist. You are insanely grateful for her sense of direction even in the midst of arousal but the thought immediately leaves your mind when her tongue dips into your mouth again and you taste even more of yourself on her.

Your hands glide up strong toned thighs, massaging them reverently as she grinds into you a little and you feel another gush of arousal pool between your legs.

Suddenly, she's breaking the kiss with a soft gasp as she pulls away all together. With a coy smirk, her fingers slip beneath the hem of her over-sized shirt and she discards it with a flourish, tossing it somewhere in the room.

And holy _fuck_, your girlfriend is _So_. _Fucking_. _Sexy_.

You've got this naked beautiful creature straddling your midsection, her breasts on full display and her pink nipples peaked. She regards you with a sexy devilish smirk and you swear you almost trip into another orgasm with just that look alone. Your gaze drops down the contours of her tightly toned mouth-watering ab muscles and you lick your lips when she shifts a bit on top of you and your gaze drops between her legs.

From here you can see that she decided against wearing underwear as well as your eyes behold her glistening core. You can't take the staring game anymore and an almost animalistic growl escapes your throat as your lower half arches into her, forcing a breathy moan from pink bruised lips. A second later she's leaning over you, chest heaving as hooded ocean blues lock with your own.

"I love you." She whispers into your mouth and you smile into the kiss because you love her too, God you love her _so_ much and you always will.

She breaks the kiss a second later to catch her breath as she shifts a bit further up on you, making your face level with those delicious pink nipples. Your mouth waters at the sight and you tilt your head up and tightly wrap your lips around the tempting bud. A soft gasp escapes her lips as you suck wantonly on the warm flesh, feeling it grow hard in your mouth. You moan a little as you drag your tongue under it and flick it upward as her body arches into your mouth.

"_Santana_." She moans and you feel more wetness pool between your legs at how sexy her voice sounds when she says your name like that.

A low animalistic growl escapes your throat as you muster the strength necessary to flip your positions so you're now straddling her and a soft gasp leaves her mouth as her head hits the soft pillow beneath. You waste no time in connecting your lips to hers and she hums in approval and wraps her arms around your neck.

You break the kiss to latch your lips onto her pulse point and your name falls from her lips in the sweetest of whimpers. You suck the creamy flesh into your mouth and you inhale the heady lavender scent that seems to be clinging to her skin. Her hands fist in your raven hair and her hips buck up against your thigh as Brittany's moans fill the room. You gently nip at the skin just at the base of her ear, grazing your teeth over it before soothing it over with your tongue and you moan in approval when she wraps one of those long creamy legs around your waist, pressing her heated core directly into yours.

"S - Santan - _ah_." The blonde pants against your ear as her hips buck against you again, her fingernails lightly digging into your back. Her voice sounds like pure sex and that instantly shoots a thrum of pleasure to your already wet centre. You groan when her fingers fist in your raven hair and she pants your name again.

Your lips detach from her neck and you survey the area with a smug smile, nuzzling your nose against the blonde's jaw as she places her hands lightly on either side of your cheek. You place a wet kiss against her jaw, then on her cheek and finally her nose as your eyes roam over the blonde's face. Her eyes are tightly clenched and her cheeks flushed the rosiest red you have ever seen. You place another soft kiss to her cheek for good measure and that causes her lips to quirk up into a small smile.

The most dazzling dark blue eyes are then gazing up at you and you feel your breath hitch with the intensity they are radiating. You swallow thickly as your hand lightly trails down over her toned stomach and the muscles there ripple beneath your touch. Your gazes remain lock when you reach her glistening sex and press your palm against it, experimentally sliding two fingers into her wetness. You watch with rapt attention as Brittany bites down on her lower lip just as a shuddery breath escapes her mouth.

"I love you, Brittany." You whisper and she smiles at you in that too cute way as she leans up to kiss your lips.

Slowly, your fingers begin to pump in and out and her heated core pulses as her walls contract around your fingers, pulling them in. She breaks the kiss with a particularly loud gasp and a moan shortly follows. She's staring at you, dark hooded blues locked intensely with your own as you continue pumping, your fingers twisting and reaching deep inside of her. Your long raven hair forms a dark curtain around her as you lean down to lightly kiss the ledge of her jaw.

You think you couldn't possibly love her more than you already do and you smile into another kiss when a soft whimper and a plea for more escape her lips. You add another finger and she moans in approval, hips rocking in time with your thrusts as your thumb rubs over her sensitive clit.

"I'm, ugh. I want…you…" She manages to get out before she gives up trying to talk and you feel one of her hand begin stroking up your inner thighs. Your breath hitches when she plunges two digits into you without warning and feverishly begins stroking through you, gathering up your wetness on her fingers and parting your folds as the muscles in your stomach ripple and clench in preparation. She slides in her middle and forefinger knuckle deep with such ease that you moan at the feel of having her inside you again.

"Ugh, Britt." You pant as the sounds of your wet pumping fills the room. Your face is flushed and burning and your stomach knotting even more as her body rolls against your own, desperately seeking friction from your fingers that have gone limp inside of her. You muster the little strength that you have left to continue your thrusting and she moans in approval, leg tightening around your waist as you increase the pace.

You feel the tell-tale signs of your orgasm quickly approaching but you try to will it away, pumping your fingers even harder and circling her clit.

"Come for me." She whispers huskily against the lobe of your ear and your breathing hitches as you gasp. Your walls clench hard around her fingers as she circles your clit once more and then all too suddenly you're falling apart in her arms, your body quaking in pure ecstasy.

She follows right behind you a second later, her hips still grinding into your limp fingers as she rides out her orgasm. The arm you were leaning on gives out shortly and your body falls flush against her and she moans when your fingers pull out of her sensitive core.

You both lay there, bodies spent and slick with sweat, panting against each other before she slowly pulls her fingers out of you and reaches up to remove the dark hair covering your flushed face. She moves a little to the side so your body isn't totally on top of her as you reach down and pull the dark covers over both of your bodies. She snuggles against your naked body and you wrap your hand around her waist as she buries her head in the crook of your neck.

A short silence follows after as you both try to get your heavy breathing in check.

"Can we make this a regular thing?" You joke and a lazy smile steals across pink bruised lips.

"Once we get an apartment of our own I wouldn't mind making this a regular thing." She yawns adorably, leaning up to place a soft peck against the tip of your nose.

You're both still so young and even though living with your friends and your girlfriend is fun, you know it's a much serious step in your relationship to finally live in an apartment of your own.

You think you're ready.

You look down to your girlfriend who has already fallen asleep, her breath already coming in short puffs as it breezes across your collarbone and dances across your neck.

You smile.

You honestly can't imagine your future without her and your heart aches at the thought. Sometimes it scares you just how much you love her but the sheer enormity and vastness of your love always trumps the fear.

You know you still need to talk to her about overworking herself and you vow to do that first thing tomorrow morning but for now, you sink into the warmth of her embrace feeling the world still in that moment when she whispers your name in her sleep.

You kiss her forehead, remembering a quote your mom once told you about home being where your heart is. You smile into soft golden hair.

She's your home, and you're right where you're supposed to be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
